forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.160
Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.160 will take place on Monday, September 2nd. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. For a detailed description of the changes, please see the list below: Changes * In preparation for Guild Battlegrounds we're raising the Guild Level from 75 to 100. We hope this will add to the competitiveness of Guild based content, and offer a good foundation for the exciting new feature when it arrives. Please note: some guilds may already level up when the update is finished, as they have surplus Guild Power. * We've added a new shortcut button to the Great Building build screen which takes you directly to the market place to trade Goods when you don't have enough available: *We've updated the Blue Galaxy's description to clarify that it does not double output for unit collections as well as productions from the Town Hall. Bugfixes * We fixed an issue where the GvG daily calculation timer was missing after finishing an 'Unfinished Business' battle and returning to the GvG Map. * The width of tooltips in the Tech Tree were too long for most technologies, so we've made them shorter! * We fixed an issue where you could close the negotiation game window directly after starting turn one. * We fixed an issue where the AR Targeting skill wasn't doubling the damage of Area of Effect skills such as Dragon Breath. * The wording in the VF quest 'Some Financial Advice' has been modified so it is clear you have to build Goods * Buildings from VF. This could be confusing if you moved into Space Age: Mars whilst the quest was active. * The top of tall Great Buildings were cut off by the Antiques Dealer if they were underneath it in your city. Mobile Only Changes This is the mobile section of the changelog. These are things that you won't see on the desktop version of the game or only concern the mobile interface or functionality. Keep in mind that the time the mobile update becomes available depends on the stores and can be some days after the release of the browser version. So don't be surprised if you don't see the update on your devices just yet! * There was an issue where the returning of Trade Coins, extension during the last 30 seconds, and updating of the current highest bidder in the Antiques Dealer was sometimes delayed. * We fixed an issue where items put up for exchange in the Antiques Dealer were still showing in your inventory if this was open in the background when starting the exchange. * There was an issue where collecting Medals from the Piazza Mask Vendor resulted in the wrong animation above the building. * The OK button on the Guild Championship info screen was behind other elements of the window making it unclickable on some devices. In the meantime, our development team is continues it's work on Guild Battlegrounds, as well as GvG improvements! Check our Beta server to be always up to date! Thank you for playing Forge of Empires! Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team and FoE Wiki Original link to the changelog can be found here.